1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control system and to a new throttle valve unit therefor as well as to methods of making the same, the control system being particularly adapted to be utilized for controlling the operation of a cooking apparatus or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicants to provide a fuel control system comprising a burner means, a source of fuel for the burner means, and a throttle valve unit for interconnecting the source to the burner means, the throttle valve unit having a movable valve member and a valve seat controlled by the valve member, the throttle valve unit having electrically operated means operatively associated with the valve member to control the position of the valve member relative to the valve seat so as to control the flame height at the burner means.
It is also known to provide a speaker for a radio or the like wherein the magnetic field created by an electrical current passing through a coil of wire reacts with the magnetic field of a permanent magnet to move the coil relative to the permanent magnet and thereby operate the diaphragm of the speaker to create sound waves.